<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Good Vampire by Mesmeret</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27173545">A Good Vampire</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mesmeret/pseuds/Mesmeret'>Mesmeret</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood, Blood Donation, Blood Drinking, Confused Kylo Ren, Dominant Kylo Ren, Gen, Health Issues, Hemochromatica, Huxloween 2020, Low Sex Drive Kylo, M/M, Medical Procedures, Meet-Cute, Submissive Armitage Hux, Vampire Armitage Hux, Vampires, mild d/s dynamics</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:54:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,779</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27173545</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mesmeret/pseuds/Mesmeret</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Huxloween Day 9: Vampires<br/>Ficlet of Good Vampire. Hux is a vampire who works as a phlebotomist. Kylo suffers from hemochromatosis.  Good thing his doctor happens to know a phlebotomist that does house calls.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>128</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Huxloween 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Here to help</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Symptoms of Hemochromatosis include: Joint pain, Abdominal pain, Fatigue, Weakness, Loss of sex drive, Impotence, Liver failure, Heart failure, Bronze or gray skin color, and Memory fog. </p><p>Poor Kylo. Good thing Hux is here to treat his condition.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"So with that being said," Phasma sighed. "I do have a specialist who can manage your treatments with the utmost care."</p><p>"What do you mean?" Kylo frowns. He's been so tired, it's hard to focus on her words.</p><p>"I'll have the nurse talk to your roommate. You'll feel better tonight when Hux shows up," Phasma pats Kylo's arm. The touch lingers as an ache. He rubs it after she leaves and it just feels worse. He sighs before forcing himself to get out of the paper gown and back into his loose t-shirt and shorts. He yawns as he gets into the reception area. Kuruk is talking with a nurse rather intently. Kylo relaxes a little knowing his friend is going to keep track of things.</p><p>Kuruk gets him back to the house and Kylo spent the ride half asleep. Vicrul had a small meal warm and ready for Kylo to eat. Kuruk whined after Vicrul told him to make his own soup. Kylo managed to get the mild chicken soup down and started to nod off at the table. He gave a small thank you as he felt someone or two pick him up and carry him to the couch.</p><p>He woke with a startle when a cold hand touched his cheek. He blinked as a pale face comes into focus. While Kylo was gray, this man was bone white and thin. Kylo squinted, "Are you wearing lipstick?"</p><p>The man stiffens but gives a little chuckle, "I might be. You must be very astute when firing on all cylinders."</p><p>Kylo's least favorite symptom of his disease was the decreased sex drive. But he was pleasantly surprised to feel the warmth of intrigue for the stranger. "Why are you here? Are you seeing Cardo?"</p><p>"No, I'm here for you. I'm Hux, the phlebotomist that Phasma assigned to your case," Hux spoke with a gentle lilt. Kylo realized there must be some truth in that statement. The man was wearing light blue scrubs.</p><p>"A phlebtometrist?"</p><p>"I'm here to take your blood."</p><p>"Oh," Kylo then realizes the coffee table is unusually clean with just a medical mat and blood drawing equipment on it. "But I have bad blood."</p><p>"No, you have very, very rich blood. We need to draw some out periodically to keep your liver stable," Hux explains while snapping some nitrile gloves on. Kylo is vaguely aware that if he was healthy, he'd have a boner right now. Hux's fingers were just like the rest of him. Long and dainty with a sharpness to them.</p><p>Hux continued speaking but Kylo couldn't focus. It seemed Hux didn't mind as he rearranged Kylo's arm to find a vein. Kylo felt the world do a slight dip but soon he felt a little clear in the head. He looked down and realized Hux was drawing his blood into a blood bag. </p><p>"Whoa," Kylo mutters under his breath.</p><p>"Hm?" Hux looked at him with a tilt of the head. "Back on planet, Kylo?"</p><p>Kylo blinks, "Wow, yeah. Feeling a little more focused."</p><p>Hux smiles and Kylo feels actual arousal for the first time since he came down with his symptoms. Hux's teeth are sharp and Kylo is attracted to them. Hux looks at the bag with a heated gaze, "You should be, we're almost done for tonight."</p><p>"Oh, okay," Kylo feels a little sad with this news.</p><p>"I will be coming back in three nights," Hux smiled while removing the needle. Kylo didn't feel it at all. "I will see if you need to be bled then or we'll do it next Friday night."</p><p>"Oh, okay," Kylo repeated himself. He accepted the cup of water from Hux and watched the man quickly put his kit away. The blood was placed in its own cooler. "Where's that going?"</p><p>"To a very appreciative individual."</p><p>"Oh? I can donate blood?"</p><p>"Yes, you certainly can and will be for the rest of your life."</p><p>Kylo felt a slight chill for some reason but gave a nod, "Huh, okay. Thank you for stopping by."</p><p>"Gladly. I hope you'll be in my care for a long time," Hux smiles again but Kylo swears he's seeing more pointy teeth.</p><p>"Same," Kylo blurts out feeling mildly uncomfortable. He has no idea why he should be. He holds his hand out to shake Hux's. Hux looks at the offered hand with a pinch of confusion but accepts the handshake.</p><p>Hux leaves and Kylo's roommates come out of their hiding spots. Ap'lek holds his hand up, "Fifty bucks that dude's a vampire!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. May I?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kylo gets the courage to offer a taste in person with Hux. Hux gives in to a degree.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tonight is Kylo's last blood draw for at least two weeks. It's bittersweet to know improving means he'll see Hux less. With the help of his roommates, the living room is cleaned up and decorated as romantically a bunch of crusty goths could muster. There's mismatched candles lit everywhere and two of them have scents that are strongly clashing. But no one can tell which ones they are. Kylo has what he hopes to be the harp music that Hux likes playing on the speakers. He's reclined in a muscle tee and joggers that show how endowed he is, even if he can't get hard.</p><p>Hux knocks exactly at 6:55 pm and Ap'lek opens the door for him with a big grin that transfers some of his black lipstick to his chin. Hux tilts his head, "What's with all of the candles?"</p><p>"Someone wanted to set the ambiance for tonight," Ap'lek answered while leading Hux to the living room. </p><p>Hux sneezed and went over to a couple of candles to extinguish the flames, "Really now?"</p><p>Kylo blushed at how keen Hux's senses were to distinguish the scents that were giving everyone a headache. He managed to speak calmly, "Yes, it's been nice seeing you regularly."</p><p>"Hmm?" Hux looked at him with mild suspicion. "You don't want to get back to your regular Friday nights?"</p><p>Kylo waited for Ap'lek to close his bedroom door before he spoke, "I really don't, now that I know you."</p><p>Hux scoffed lightly trying to hide a smile as he set up his kit, "Sir, you only know me professionally and it should stay that way."</p><p>Kylo bites his lip as he builds up the courage to speak what's really on his mind. Hux makes swift work wiping his arm when he speaks, "You could just drink from the source."</p><p>Hux freezes and his breath hitches. His voice wavers, "I-I don't understand what you're saying. Nonsense."</p><p>Kylo sits up and tugs lightly on Hux's scrubs, "I'm like 99% certain you're a vampire, Hux. My blood is for you, right?"</p><p>Hux stares at him with sadness and optimism warring. He goes back to his work silently.</p><p>Kylo looks over at the goblet on the side table by the other couch, "You could drink it from that glass instead." Hux gave a small sigh, "If I was a vampire, would you tell anyone?"</p><p>Kylo blushes, "My roommates thought of it the moment they met you. We all think it's pretty cool but we respect your privacy."</p><p>Hux cursed under his breath in a foreign language. Kylo wanted to think it was ancient. He fantasized Hux being an ancient, all knowing vampire. He also thought of Hux being a bookworm of recent who had bad luck.</p><p>Hux slipped the needle in and attached the blood bag, "I won't drink from you directly. It's not accurate."</p><p>"So you'll drink from the goblet?"</p><p>"It's- I'm a bit full still," Hux sighs while gently tilting the blood bag.</p><p>"Could you lick my wound clean?" Kylo whispers.</p><p>Hux makes a face, "Ew, no."</p><p>Kylo pouts and fights to keep it on with how intrigued Hux looked as he pushed his lower lip out.</p><p>"Could you at least spill some and lick it off of me?"</p><p>"No, you lech," Hux snaps before muttering. "At least not tonight. I'm full from last night's drink and I'd prefer to savor every drop I get."</p><p>Kylo's breath hitches, "Okay. Come over when you want to drink?"</p><p>"How about you come to my place instead? So it's truly off company hours?"</p><p>"You get paid to eat?"</p><p>"It's a term of phrase. Money is superfluous for me," Hux explains but blushes as much as he can, "Not that you're a charity case or something."</p><p>"No, no. I understood what you meant. Do you have like a brownstone or something?" Kylo asks.</p><p>"I have a former tenement," Hux speaks softly.</p><p>Kylo raises a brow, "Whoa. So you turned in like the 1860s?"</p><p>"1840s," Hux whispers with sadness. "Didn't expect to survive the famine the way I did."</p><p>Kylo is enough of a history buff to understand. He reached out with his free arm and patted Hux. "Well, hi. I'm Kylo and I think you're pretty cool and hot."</p><p>Hux shakes his head with a small smile, "You're completely mad but also very sweet in a way."</p><p>Kylo chuckles, "Thank you."</p><p>Hux pulls off the full blood bag and stores it in the cooler.</p><p>He removes the needle and a small bead of blood wells up. The pair stares at it and Kylo whispers, "Do it. Lick it, Hux."</p><p>Hux gives a low moan and his lips ripple as his fangs protrude. Kylo is mildly unsettled but feels more thrilled than anything else.</p><p>"If you insist..." Hux leans down and hovers for a moment before lapping up the grown drop.</p><p>Kylo sighs at the slight scratch of Hux's tongue and the lingering stickiness of Hux's tinted lip gloss, "Mmm, that felt good."</p><p>Hux rests his head against Kylo's thigh, clearly trying to compose himself. Kylo runs a finger along Hux's side burn, "Too much?"</p><p>Hux tilts his head to look up at Kylo, "You're a delight."</p><p>Kylo ducks his head but forgot he tied his hair back so he can't hide behind it. "Um, wow. Yeah."</p><p>Hux chuckles and gets up from his knees, "How about Wednesday at my place?"</p><p>"7?" Kylo asks.</p><p>"Yes, that works for you?"</p><p>Kylo gives a nod and stands up slowly to walk Hux to the door. His joints hurt but his mind is better at least. They pause at the door and Kylo leans in to kiss Hux's cheek. Hux gives a little hum and leans into the kiss. Kylo pulls away but Hux follows and kisses him on the lips.</p><p>"Wow," Kylo sighs and leans against the door frame.</p><p>Hux smiles bashfully, "Glad I still got it."</p><p>Kylo laughs, "You certainly do. Text me your address?"</p><p>Hux reaches into a side pocket of his kit and pulls out a calling card with his number and address. "Here. Have a good night."</p><p>Kylo accepts the dark red card with white lettering, "You too!"</p><p>Vicrul and Ap'lek cheer loudly while coming down the hallway, "Good on ya, Kylo!"</p><p>Kylo blushes. He's got a date with a vampire!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Mouth to Thigh</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This chapter is a bit more Mature! Blood drinking from the source and some d/s notes. Basically want to explore a submissive vampire.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Despite all of his roommates trying to get their two cents in, Kylo dressed himself and chose a gift for Hux on his own for Wednesday night.</p><p>"Really going with that?" Cardo asks from their yoga mat when Kylo passes by their room.</p><p>Kylo refrains from looking down at his suit and tie, "Yes."</p><p>"Are you trying to get an interview or a fuck with a vampire?"</p><p>Kylo blushed, "I just want to look good for him. He's from a different era. This used to be casual wear back in the day. Plus I'm not wearing underwear."</p><p>"Wow, TMI," Trudgen walked past carrying a visibly broken TV to his bedroom. </p><p>Kylo rolls his eyes, "I'm going to be late. See you in the morning!"</p><p>"Oh! Manifest it, tiger!" Cardo shouts before doing a hand stand.</p><p>Kylo clutches the wrapped collection of short stories he hoped Hux would appreciate and leaves the apartment.</p><p>--<br/>Hux fidgets with his sweater vest and jeans as the hour approaches. Mitaka had reassured him he looked pleasing to a modern eye. </p><p>Hux blushes with the remainder of Kylo's rich blood in his inventory. He rarely had paramours over the years. It always felt too risky or he didn't mesh well enough with the person to have it last more than a one night stand. Overfeeding may have been a factor with his poor track record.</p><p>But he's wiser now. He's properly educated in phlebotomy and first aid. Plus his kind are valued in the popular zeitgeist nowadays. </p><p>"Sir? Lloyd just let Kylo into the building," Mitaka ducks into Hux's bedroom. "I will retire for the evening. The card games you requested are on the coffee table. I left your favorite novels and albums on the side tables as conversation starters. I wrote a menu on the fridge that Kylo can chose from. I put tarps under all the rugs. There's fresh sheets and a new mattress protector on the guest bed."</p><p>Hux hisses, "Dopheld! I would never!"</p><p>Mitaka bites his lip as he chortles, "I was kidding. Though I did change the sheets. They were a little stale."</p><p>"Off with you!" Hux walks Mitaka to the front door of his apartment. The elevator opens right when Mitaka turns the corner. Hux swallows dryly seeing Kylo in a suit. He anticipated gymnasium wear. Not this. Kylo looks like how Hux is feeling. Kylo's eyes are wide and steps falter as they meet up in the hallway. Hux can't resist laying a hand on the small of Kylo's back. The warmth radiates through the black suit jacket. </p><p>"All black is becoming on you," Hux speaks instead of a proper hello. But Kylo accepts it with kindness, "You look even better out of your scrubs."</p><p>"Of course I do. They are obscenely ill fitting. Even with alterations," Hux sniffs as they enter his apartment. He focuses on closing the door and signaling Lloyd to not disturb them. He's too nervous to see Kylo's first impression of his place. </p><p>"Oh, it's modern," Kylo whispers under his breath.</p><p>"I get cold easily. It was a blessing getting proper insulation and heating for the building," Hux speaks mindlessly as he follows Kylo to his couch. Kylo sits without invitation and curses under his breath.</p><p>"Something the matter?" Hux leans forward with concern.</p><p>Kylo looks up at him with a pout, "I broke my jacket button."</p><p>Hux feels immense attraction and fondness looking at the dangling button, "I can fix that. But later. What do you have there?"</p><p>Kylo looks at what Hux is pointing at and hands it to Hux before taking his jacket off, "Oh, this is for you."</p><p>Hux watches how Kylo's arms stretch and pull before opening the gift. He smiles with excitement. He doesn't recognize the author at all. "Thank you, Kylo. This was very sweet of you."</p><p>Kylo smiles back and licks his lips, "I'm glad you like them so far. Um, want to sit down?"</p><p>Hux inhales sharply as Kylo pats his thigh. Hux very much wants to sit on Kylo's lap. </p><p>He's going to sit on Kylo's lap. </p><p>It's firm and so warm. Hux is very aware of how tiny his ass is. The bones are instantly warmed. He whimpers softly as Kylo exhales deeply into a purr, "You fit just right."</p><p>Hux looks up at Kylo in mild confusion, "I do?"</p><p>"Yes," Kylo wraps his arm around Hux's torso. "How do you want to do this?"</p><p>"Um, I have food for you in the fridge. I have some books if you want to spend the time with," Hux trails off and gasps as Kylo's hot breath and lips caress his pointy ear.</p><p>"I want to spend my time enjoying you, Hux," Kylo speaks with what Hux can only describe as pure sex. He lets out a moan, grabbing at Kylo's hand on his lap. Kylo purrs, "You look so charming today. My sweet nerdy vampire."</p><p>Hux gives a little huff but melts as Kylo slips his other hand under his sweater vest. The dark navy knit stretches vulgarly at his chest. His heart skips a beat as Kylo licks a stripe up his neck. His bite mark is on the other side. Hux shivers and tilts his head towards Kylo, "You're quite in a mood tonight."</p><p>Kylo looks at him with hooded eyes, "Forgive me?"</p><p>Hux bites his lower lip, "I wasn't complaining. At all."</p><p>Kylo's eyes dart from Hux's eyes and lips rapidly before whispering, "Kiss me?"</p><p>Hux leans forward and eagerly lets Kylo take over the kiss. Hux doesn't submit to anyone who sees him for his notoriety. He prefers a man who can look into his eyes without hesitancy and consume him for once. The added fact of Kylo being his life source made the man an alter to worship. Hux pulls away from the kiss, "How may I please you?"</p><p>Kylo scrunches up his eyes with pained groan. Hux mutters an apology realizing Kylo's medical issues. They aren't unlike his own. He can only physically maintain an erection if he drains someone completely but suffers the horror of ending a life for such fleeting arousal for weeks on end.</p><p>"I know ways to handle our set backs," Hux whispers while placing his hands on Kylo's chest. Kylo caresses his cheek before resting his thumb on Hux's bottom lip, "I'm sure you do. Will you let me do what I've been wanting to do to you since my fifth appointment?"</p><p>Hux licks the bitter salt of Kylo's thumb before sucking the digit down to the webbing. By then Kylo was stable enough to hold a conversation. Hux quickly found him charming and sharp. Though the confused, gentle puppy Hux first met was charming as well. He refrains from bobbing on the thumb and pulls back, "What's that?"</p><p>"Hold you up in my arms with your legs wrapped around me. We'd rock together but I know I'm not as strong enough," Kylo sighs. "Silly, I know."</p><p>"You're improving in muscle tone, Kylo. But I doubt you can handle anything more than fifty pounds right now," Hux strokes Kylo's arm. Kylo pouts and Hux soothes, "I would like it very much, though. But what about now? How can I help you now?"</p><p>Kylo gives a sheepish smile, "Are you hungry?"</p><p>Hux whines, "Oooh, are you serious?"</p><p>Kylo laughs at the finger jab on his chest. He takes the offending hand and kisses it, "I think of your cute fangs dipping into my flesh. Your lashes fluttering, taking my essence."</p><p>Hux's fangs come out even as he rolls his eyes. His lisps with a pout, "No need for purple prose."</p><p>Kylo smiles, "You're hungry for cheesy lines?"</p><p>Hux tries to hide his giggle with fake gagging. But Kylo's wide grin is infectious. Hux sighs, "I am hungry but feed me?"</p><p>Kylo widens his legs making Hux adjust as well. He growls softly, "Get on your knees, then."</p><p>Hux slips down between Kylo's legs. His nerves singing with anticipation as Kylo undo his belt and zipper. Kylo lifts up his hips with a grunt to reveal bare legs and groin. Hux notices patches of razor burn on Kylo's inner thighs and nuzzles, hoping his cool temperature soothes the irritated skin.</p><p>Kylo sighs petting Hux's hair, "You know where to bite, baby?"</p><p>Hux nods with a shy smile. He kisses where the femoral artery lurks but punctures the great saphenous vein to feed. The bitter tang of Kylo coats Hux's tongue. Hux gasps as Kylo squeezes his own leg to flood Hux's mouth. Tears well up in Hux's eyes as the chronic muscle aches fade. There really isn't anything better than fresh iron rich blood from the source.</p><p>Kylo feels whole again as Hux suckles his inner thigh. He didn't know a man could sound so dainty yet needy. As the minutes pass, Hux's face dapples with a flush. Kylo moans feeling a warm forehead under his thumb. He wants to give this to Hux whenever the vampire needs it. </p><p>"You look so beautiful, Hux. Didn't know you could get all warm and glowing," Kylo sighs before biting his lip. "Could you possibly get hard now?"</p><p>Hux shifts his hips and pulls away, "I could only get hard if I fully drain you. It's not worth it."</p><p>Kylo gives another pout but it turns into a lazy smile as Hux chuckles, "It's okay, Kylo. This is far more pleasing for me. And I suspect it's mutual. Plus we have our hands and toys nowadays."</p><p>Kylo arches a brow, “You have toys?”</p><p>Hux feels his face throb with embarrassment. However he loves it. He gives a hesitant whine while staring at the floor. He knows it’s a demeanor shift that can be jarring to most. </p><p>But Kylo cups his chin, “Of course you’d have toys. You’ve known how to drive yourself mad for a long time.”</p><p>Hux inhales sharply. Kylo’s words were more sentimental than sexy.</p><p>“Oh, baby. It’s okay. You now have me,” Kylo rumbles. Hux gives a choked off huff as Kylo reaches down and brings a blood coated finger to Hux’s lips. Kylo’s eyes darken as Hux takes the digit fully into his mouth. Another finger is added and they rub against Hux’s fangs. Hux whimpers at how the prodding makes him drool. </p><p>“So messy,” Kylo wipes some of the drool off Hux’s chin. He freezes for a moment before grinning darkly. His words slurring, “You don’t want to be in charge, do you? Good thing I don’t like being told what to do."</p><p>Hux feels his blush throb in his nose as he nods. He wants to go on with their play but he knows they reached their limit of bloodletting today. He laps at the puncture wound one last time before looking up at Kylo, "Thank you for letting me feed. Will you let me bandage you up?"</p><p>Kylo stiffens as reality sets. He worries his lower lip before giving a put out sigh, "Yes, you should." </p><p>Hux leans over to grab the roll of gauze and alcohol wipe. He dresses the wound before Kylo speaks, "What's in the fridge?"</p><p>Hux gets up and brings over the menu Mitaka wrote out. Kylo had put his pants back on and pulled Hux onto his lap. Kylo picks what he wants and Hux kisses him until he dozes off lightly. Hux gathers the food onto a tray and they learn more about the other.</p><p>As Hux's old clock chimes midnight, they were in the middle of a chess game. Kylo was going to win but forgot Hux's bishop. They look up at the clock and then at each other. Kylo shifts in his chair, "Could I spend the night?" </p><p>Hux hums softly, "I think I can retire early. If you tire me out."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>